<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Justice by lordvoldewhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012432">Sweet Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldewhore/pseuds/lordvoldewhore'>lordvoldewhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Detective Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Serial Killer Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldewhore/pseuds/lordvoldewhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a serial killer and Harry is the detective on his case. They make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short one shot thingy idk i’m bored</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Detective Harry James Potter was not thrilled to be woken up at three in the morning to a call from work, and even less thrilled to hear the news on the other end. “They’ve found another body, Harry.” Detective Weasley sounds grim, and Harry just groans, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, I really wanted to sleep tonight, damn you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The line crackles with background noise from the grisly scene being processed on the other line, and Ron goes to respond, but Harry promptly hangs up and shuffles out of bed. Not a single night of rest for the detectives of Hogsmeade city, courtesy of the current serial killer loose, the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Harry’s husband sleeps soundly next to him, and the detective gives him a glare for looking so peaceful while he has to go clean up his mess. Harry leans over to give him a kiss goodbye anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    When he arrives at the scene there’s bustle and commotion centered around a spot just off the 9¾ highway. Harry tries to sound authoritative as he orders the crime scene analysts around, trying to make sense of the messy scene they’ve discovered, but his bed head and overall groggy attitude seem to put a damper on that. No matter, half this evidence won’t make it to processing anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    He observes the scene with critical eyes, noting the position and decomposition state of the body. Every murder was a message after all. He is careful not to let the recognition show on his face as his eyes lingers on the murdered man, but his lip twitches up a bit when he realizes who it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The pompous man from the bar that continued to flirt with Harry even after he’d flashed his wedding ring. He’d been so cocky and drunk when he’d approached Harry, swaggering to his table and sweeping his blond hair over. Now he looked little more than an insignificant bug squashed on the side of the road. How sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    He turns to Ron, sipping coffee out of his “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Worlds best Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>” mug and asks, “so, what’d we get this time?” Detective Weasley looks tired and exasperated as he hands the evidence bag containing their newest note from Lord Voldemort. “Just more bloody nonsense.” Harry gently plucks the note from him and scans it, barely able to keep his grin from breaking through. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Justice tastes so sweet, wont you join me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                LV</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Instead he hums, handing the bag back, “mysterious, very mysterious.” he says this almost mockingly, but the redhead doesn’t notice. He never does. “I know mate, I just can’t make heads or tails of this case or this killer. He’s like some fucking riddle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Harry can’t stop the smirk now, and he covers it up with another sip from his mug, “Yes, truly a fucking Riddle.” Harry walks away smiling, uncaring about Ron’s predicament. He had an impromptu date to attend with his lovely husband. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>